


Spider-Gwen: Into the Diaper-verse

by Pervyandfluffy



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Diapers, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyandfluffy/pseuds/Pervyandfluffy
Summary: A fic made out of a request I got





	Spider-Gwen: Into the Diaper-verse

*ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+*

"Shit shit I'm gonna be late!" Miles mumbled under his breath as he ran to his next class. He was still adjusting to the new school's layout. In his rush to get to class on time he bumped into a blond haired girl. As she fell to the ground there was a slight crinkle, but it was lost to the noise of the hallway. He mumbled quick apology and dashed off to class. "Asshole didn't even help me pick up my books" she thought as she gathered her things. As she did she subtly checked to make sure her little secret wasn't poking out of her skirt. Gwen Stacy, or as she was now known, Gwanda, was from another dimension. She couldn't explain what had happened or why it happened but she could tell you one thing; during all the timey-wimey physics junk she somewhere along the lines lost control of her bladder and bowels. Stuck with the options of cushy underwear or soiled panties she chose the diapers. Overtime she had gotten used to them, even beginning to like them a little. She started out wearing plain, medical incontinence briefs but she had transitioned over to cutely printed, tape-on, abdl diapers. Once she got back to her dorm she changed herself into a new diaper and put on her spider-suit. She wasn't able to gather much intel but what she did get was some company was working on a supposedly massive innovation in science. It was a gamble if it was even what she needed, but with no other leads she swung off to the headquarters of Omutsu inc. When she reached the headquarters she got in through the ventilation ducts, trying to find where the labs were. After a bit of crawling she eventually got in to the labs, falling into a chair facing a television screen. "The hell is this?" She thought to herself. As she got up from her seat she accidentally hit a button on the arm rest. Suddenly the chair swung back, catching her by suprise and making her fall back into it. Once she was in cuffs came out of the chair and tightened themselves around her fists and shins. As she struggled to get loose the monitor flickered to life and a pair of headphones were slipped onto her by unseen automatic robot appendages. "Welcome to Omutsu incorporated's testing facility. You should feel honored to have the privilege of testing the diaper of the future" said a warm and motherly voice through the headphones. As the audio track played the monitor showed the woman talking. She picked up a folded rectangle from out of frame and held it up for her audience of one to see. "Today you will be testing our newest in diaper technology, a diaper that can withstand 12 hours without requiring a change. It can absorb up to 2 gallons of liquid and hold 5 times it's weight in solids. It prevents rashes through a chemical in the lining". As the woman said this she showed off the product in question. It was atleast 5 inches thick and had several pads visible in the lining. "Now it's time to get out little test subject ready!" She cooed. Robot arms sprung out from the chair and began to tear Gwen's suit off and scan her groin to find the correct diaper size for her. Gwen screamed as loud as she could to get someone, anyone to come help her. "Tsk tsk, such a loud mouth on this one" the digital woman cooed as another robot armed stuck a pacifier into her mouth and tied it to the back of her head. Once the pacifier was in a medicinal tasting liquid was pumped into her mouth through the nipple. Seeing no other alternative Gwen reluctantly swallowed. "Time to pack those pampers little one" the woman cooed as Gwenn felt her stomach begin to cramp. She was only able to hold out for a few seconds before depositing the mudslide into her waiting huggies. It took her a full 2 minutes to get everything out of her. After it was all said and done she was left panting from exhaustion. Suddenly the front of her diaper began to vibrate, making her panic. "Oh! I forgot to.mention the little something we added just for these test diapers, enjoy yourself sweet heart~" the woman said condescendingly as Gwenn was stimulated through the thick padding. Every little movement was enough to make Gwenn squirm in delight, making the mess in the seat of her diaper be smashed against the chair. She was in absolute ecstasy. Before long her body was wracked with an intense orgasm, but the vibration diaper didn't stop. The vibrator-diaper kept going all night, and Gwenn moaning cutely through it all. Gwen had gone in Friday night, so she was only found at 9 am the following monday. A team of scientists found the blonde girl drooling over herself, her body convulsing and twitching with pleasure every few seconds. "Tell the boss we got another one" one of the scientists said as they prepared to take her to the company nursery


End file.
